The present invention relates to carbon blacks and other fillers, and more particularly relates to blends of two or more types of carbon blacks or fillers, and further relates to products containing blends of carbon blacks or fillers.
Using two or more types of carbon blacks in a single product is possible. Typically, when an end user wishes to use two different types of carbon blacks, the end user typically adds the two different types of carbon blacks into the mixer separately along with the other components. For instance, for a polymeric product, the manufacturer will introduce all of the ingredients into the mixer and mix all of the components together. It was believed that it was not relevant how the two different types of carbon blacks were introduced into the mixer in forming the end product, such as the polymer product. Further, it was believed that the polymeric product will typically achieve the properties of each type of carbon black present based on the percent of each type of carbon black present in the polymeric product.